tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Neil
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Neil |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Scotland * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = Sodor and Mainland Railway Numbers 1 and 3 |affiliation = * Sodor and Mainland Railway ** Sodor and Mainland Railway Numbers 1 and 3 * Skarloey |basis = Neilson 0-4-0 box tank |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Box tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0BT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 20 |designer(s) = Neilson & Co. |builder(s) = Hyde Park Works |year_built = circa 1856 |arrived_on_sodor = circa 1856 |year_scrapped = circa 1901 |number = S&M 2 |railway = Sodor and Mainland Railway }} Neil was a dark green tank engine with an unusual box shape and a Scottish accent. He was a simple but kind engine, who befriended Skarloey when he was young. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Neil was built at Neilson and Company's Hyde Park Works in Glasgow, Scotland around 1856, for the Sodor and Mainland Railway and was a typical contractors' engine of the period. In 1865, he helped to ferry Skarloey from the port of Kirk Ronan to his home at the Skarloey Railway terminus of Crovan's Gate. He warned Skarloey about trucks and the two became friends. Very little is known about Neil due to the S&M's casual attitude to record keeping, but he and his brothers were all scrapped by 1901 which also brought services to an end. Personality Not much is known about Neil, but Skarloey says that he was "ugly but kind". Technical Details Basis Neil is based on a Neilson 0-4-0 box tank, a simple and robust class of engine built in Glasgow and sold all over the world. This basis is reflected in his name and class. His country of origin also explains his accent. File:S&MEngineBasis.jpg|Neil's basis Livery Neil was painted dark green with "S & M 2" written on his tank sides in yellow. On a trading card, Neil was painted black instead of green. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Very Old Engines' - Crosspatch and Bucking Bronco Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Other Media= Books * 2003 - Skarloey * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2011 - Skarloey the Strong Engine Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Trading Cards Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:CrosspatchRS3.png|Neil at the Kirk Ronan harbour File:CrosspatchRS4.png|Neil with Skarloey File:CrosspatchRS5.png File:BuckingBroncoRS2.png|Neil, Skarloey and Rheneas File:BuckingBroncoRS4.png|Neil at Crovan's Gate Others File:NeilPromoArt.jpg|Promotional artwork File:ERTLNeilPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:S&MEngineBasis.jpg|Neil's basis Merchandise File:ERTLNeil.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayNeilprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayNeil.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayNeilWithChinaClayTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway Neil with China Clay Truck File:NeilTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:NeilTradingCard2.png es:Neil he:ניל ja:ニール pl:Neil ru:Нил Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Sodor and Mainland Railway Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Scrapped Engines